


Christmas Cheer

by RoguePrincessDanie86



Category: Bones (TV)
Genre: Christmas Story, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-31
Updated: 2019-08-31
Packaged: 2020-10-01 01:00:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20456486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoguePrincessDanie86/pseuds/RoguePrincessDanie86
Summary: Booth and Temeperance and their children celebrating Christmas Oneshot- Cross posted in 2007 at Fanfiction.net





	Christmas Cheer

Christmas Cheer.

The radio played Christmas music that drifted around the four-bedroom apartment. However it was muffled by the sound of children's laughter. Three children laughed and enjoyed the Night before Christmas on the television all clothed in pajamas that were given as a Christmas Eve presents. Temperance Brennan-Booth sat back and watched the movie silently wishing her husband was there with them. The little boy in her lap had fallen asleep. She was very thankful for her family and that she actually had a family to be with after many years of not having any. Seeley Booth, her husband had taken care of that, ten years ago. They had a simple wedding with just friends and family. They had it at a country club which was very nice because Temperance was against having it in the church. Then two years later Booth got full custody of Parker. Then one year later Jenna their first child was born. After her came Casey their second daughter was born and finally after that Landon, their son the final member of the Brennan-Booth clan. Temperance had stayed at the job with the Jeffersonian and however her hours were much shorter. Not so many long evenings though. The squint squad was the same however Angela and Hodgins were married and expecting twin boys. Zack was also married to a Chinese American women named Rose was offered a job there at the Jeffersonian in as another sketcher for the team and will replace Angela while she was on maternity leave. Cam had married a English professor named John and they were going to adopt a girl from China. Rose and Angela were close friends. Temperance, Angela, Rose and finally Cam were called the Ladies of the Lab occasionally by their significant others. Seeley stayed with the FBI and was currently on a case in Mount Rushmore South Dakota. It being Christmas Temperance took the night off and stayed home with her children. Now she was wishing her husband were with them.

"Alright kids it time for bed, Santa will not come with three little agents still up" Temperance said to her three charges.

"Oh mom do we have to?" Ten-year-old Parker complained

"Mom can we please stay up till daddy comes home?" eight year old Jenna

"Please Mommy, daddy will be home soon," Pleaded Four year old Casey.

"No Children it's time for bed and I do not know when your father will be home"

Temperance said in calm but very direct voice.

The children climbed the stairs to the upper level of the house and Temperance carried sleeping two year Landon up the stairs. After thirty minutes of convincing the children that their father would be they're in morning along with presents from Santa. Temperance walked down stairs as the clock in the hall chimed ten times. She decided to make a few calls. First her husband after three rings she got the following:

"This is Seeley Booth's cell sorry I missed you, I call you back as soon as I get your message."

Then the tone and Temperance got nervous however she left a quick message.

Then she phoned the FBI office hoping that someone who have some information on her husband. However she was doubtful and Receptionist answered the phone

"Hello My name is Nancy, how may I help you?" A sweet voice answered.

"My Name is Temperance Brennan-Booth and I would like to talk Mr. Cullen please it is regarding my husband." Temperance said calmly

"Um Mr. Cullen is not in right now and I can not tell you where he is," Nancy growled

"Okay relax I will not ask but could tell Mr. Cullen to call me when he gets information on Booth." Temperance asked.

Temperance then decided to call Angela, but once again got an answering machine. After leaving a message she went upstairs to hear Landon crying, she went into the nursery with a heavy heart.

Booth had just finished up the intensive case. It made his blood run cold with the fact that the little girl who was kidnapped was the same age as his Casey. The case involved a kidnapping a small girl kidnapped from her grandparents' house by her deadbeat dad. Then the father threatened to set off a bomb at the national monument Mount Rushmore, which would cause a rock slide and not to mention, that Mr. Lincolns face to might come crumbling down. It would be catastrophic and give the FBI a bad rep. Very stressful until they found where the young girl was being hidden and Booth could take in team to arrest the father. However it was a happy ending, the little girl was reunited with her mother and the national Monument was to remain in tack until another psycho threatened to take the Presidents who were etched in stone. Booth started the long flight home and looked at his watch, 12:03 am and sighed, He promised his wife he try to be home by 9:00 pm so he could take part in the Christmas eve things that Temperance and his children did every year.

Temperance would not be mad at him neither would the children, but he should have tried harder to get away. He opened the door of his house and saw all gifts under the tree and stockings full. He went upstairs and first stopped at Parker's room. Parker was in his Christmas Pajamas and sprawled on his bed with the blankets on the floor. Booth went in and tucked in his oldest and kissed his head.

Next was his girls room and he noticed that Casey had moved over to her sisters bed and they were sleeping peacefully and snuggly under the covers. Booth quietly made his way to the nursery where he found Landon asleep in crib and Tempe in the rocking chair asleep. Probably Landon had a bad dream and Tempe had sat in there until he fell asleep. It did not bother him; she had done that with all of their children. Booth pulled the blanket up over her shoulders and kissed her forehead. He whispered "I love you Temperance" and he walked over to his and her room and went to bed. Knowing that he had to catch a few hours of sleep because tomorrow would Christmas morning and his family would be up at the crack of dawn.

The sun shown in Temperance's face causing her to awake. Her eyes scanned the room, she remembered Landon her youngest child had a bad dream. She had fallen asleep in the nursery and now it was Christmas Landon was not an awake but somebody was stirring downstairs. She looked at the clock 5:45 am. She got up and stretched quietly and went into her room, the bed was made however she did not notice her husband's duffle bag on the floor of closet. She reached in and got her robe. She quickly brushed her hair and swept into a pony tale and headed down stairs.

Upon reaching the last step, Temperance saw the man she loved and was married to for the last ten years. She whispered his name as if she did not think it was him. Booth heard his name called and turned around carrying a breakfast tray with coffee and Croissants. When he saw his wife he put down the tray and rushed over to her.

"Temperance, my Temperance, I thought I would not see you until a few days" He said as he put his arms around her and kissed her.

Temperance broke the kiss and said "Merry Christmas Booth"

Booth Responded "Merry Christmas Tempe"

He was going to kiss her again however they hear a squeal that only come from a four year old Casey Brennan- Booth.

"Daddy Your home." Casey screamed

Booth Responded "hey princess"

Casey run down the stairs and at the bottom Booth swung the small girl up into his arms.

Parker exclaimed at the top of stairs "Dad's home"

Parker and the Jenna came down and gave Booth a great big bear hug.

"When did you get home?" Parker asked

"Last night, buddy"

"Dad how did the case go? Did the Mount Rushmore get blown up? Asked Jenna

Temperance remembered that Landon could not get out of his crib. So headed back up the stairs listening to the chatter of her children with her husband. As she entered the nursery she saw Landon sitting in his crib and crying.

"Landon what's wrong baby boy?" Tempe asked her youngest

Landon said "daddy home, Landon no get out"

Tempe reached down and took the small child into her arms.

"Come on Landon, lets go see Daddy" Temperance said.

Upon walking down the stairs Temperance smiled as her family crowed around her husband and it being Christmas. Booth noticed his wife and his youngest son in her arms. He walked over to her and took the small boy.

"Hey it's my little man" Booth said as Landon snuggled into his father shoulder. And using his other arm to encase Temperance in a tight hug side hug, he smiled contently. Temperance looked around the room at her children sitting on the couch gathering presents and joyfully talking together and to each other; waiting for their parents to sit down. She smiled thinking that her family was wonderful and Christmas was icing on the cake.


End file.
